


Assumptions and Braids

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Braids, Cultural Differences, F/F, Jealous Lexa, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finds out you've replaced her braids with your friend's and is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions and Braids

It's a testament to how fit you've gotten that the run to TonDC from Camp Jaha barely makes you sweat.

The leaves crunch under your feet as you storm into the village ignoring everyone in your way.

You stop at her tent and bite your tongue.

The two guards are bulky more muscle than neck with their backs flat against the material of her tent.

They watch this approach faces expressionless. 

In sync, both men take a single measured step blocking the entrance to her tent. 

"Let me through." 

You say it through clenched teeth and glacial eyes. 

One man speaks towering over you but you're too angry to be intimidated. 

"The Commander does not wish to see you." 

Your lips curl. 

You turn to the space between them and see the shadow at the door listening. 

"Tell your Commander if she doesn't let me in now, I'll never go near her again. " 

You say it through gritted teeth meaning every word. 

Even the forest quiets at your threat. 

When the tent flap refuses to open, you glared daggers at the structure and the person within it. 

You turn your back and are just starting to walk back to Camp Jaha when her voice reaches your ears. 

"Let her pass." 

You don't give her second to take the words back and burst through the tent's opening. 

Lexa waits there chinwe stubbornly and her hands held behind her back making her seem even taller...more dangerous. 

It doesn't work. 

"What is wrong with you?"

As you speak, you step into her personal space with each word forcing her backwards until she hits the table. 

"You had no right to say that," you tell her vehemently shaking your head. "Don't think I didn't see that guard following her. What do you-what were you doing?" 

Lexa avoids your eyes instead glaring at the braids that now pull your hair away from your face.

She doesn't answer but keeps her eyes narrowed jumping to each new braid. 

"Why won't you listen to me?"

Your irritation extends the question into a shout and Lexa jumps. 

Her green eyes then focus on you and you quiet breathing harshly through your nose. 

"Why didn't you speak?" she says dryly and you still when Lexa doesn't back down but leans into you. 

The two of you are face to face tense with agression and something you both haven't named. 

Your eyes are glued to one another refusing to look away. 

It's harder to pull air into your lungs. 

Your voice is quiet when you finally answer. 

"Speak? What was I supposed to say? There's nothing to say. " 

Her lower jaw moves slightly to the left before righting itself. 

Your eyes widen at the tell. 

She straightens jutting her chin but it's too late.

You've already seen.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous? " 

Lexa turns about to walk away when you take her wrist holding it loosely. 

" What's up with you?"

She stares where your hand eclipses her delicate wrist.

Her stare travels from there to your eyes surprising wide.

"I have no need to be jealous," she finally decides but her jaw is locked.

Your eyebrows lift at the non-answer.

"You felt something," you insist. "You walked in my tent. You saw my best friend braiding my hair."

Lexa swallows thickly.

"That couldn't be anymore innocent."

Lexa's face hardens.

She pulls away from your grip moving them into your hard.

Swiftly, she undoes every braid your friend made leaving the clasps on the floor of the tent.

Lexa takes a step back when she's finished one hand touching her dagger; another tell.

"Braiding is intimate. You removed her braids to replace mine. Do you really not understand?"

You take a breath and stumble to the bed feeling it dip under your weight.

Lexa follows sitting beside you.

"You thought I was breaking up with you because I removed your braids."

Lexa nods.

"You replaced them with another's."

Your face falls.

"I'm sorry."

You take her hand smiling when she doesn't pull away again but watches you.

Then you lean forward kissing her cheek then her lips when she turns toward you.

You're lost in the feel of her skin, steel wrapped in skin, the essence of her wrapping itself around you until you're completely enveloped in her.

Lexa has one hand pulling you closer by the neck and uses the other to grab your waist pulling you even closer.

The sounds of your lips meeting and heavy breathing echoes throughout the tent. 

After this, you'll never see braids the same way again.


End file.
